


Union Between Enemies

by Kallispell



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/F, Girl Penis, Historical for the aesthetic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallispell/pseuds/Kallispell
Summary: Adora marries Catra to join the Horde and Rebellion to beat Horde Prime. They try to get along.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 449





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction, hopefully it was worth your time. Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Catra acts a little uncharacteristic at times because I wanted to explore this through the lens of her being the only one abused by Shadow Weaver, with no one else to blame or get angry at, so she's more anxious than angry.

Adora looked into the eyes of the magicat in front of her, ignoring the priest’s words. She remembered the day this “Catra” and her two parents showed up on her castle’s doorstep. Hordak and Shadow Weaver knelt to her, not apologizing, but asking her for help against a threat to all of Etheria. Adora had argued with them for a long time, but listened to her advisor, Glimmer. After arguing, they eventually came to the conclusion that peace and unity was ultimately better than letting her people continue to suffer. She agreed to marry Catra, their princess, on the condition that Shadow Weaver and Hordak and the rest of the Horde would help Etheria recover after the war to come. 

The three had stayed in the castle for the week leading up to the wedding. Shadow Weaver was a menace, always scaring the servants by appearing out of nowhere, apparently through dark magic. Adora had heard of magicians and sorcerers, but they were never as old as Shadow Weaver seemed to be. Her cousin, Glimmer, was a magical girl, and some of the princesses in her troop had some magical prowess, but Adora had never seen anyone with magic as advanced as Shadow Weaver.  
Hordak, on the other hand, was awkward, but he was more sad than scary. She wanted the Horde leader on their weapons staff, admiring how good he was at fixing and improving weapons. Hordak obviously didn’t want a leadership role and found himself happy with Brightmoon after the first couple of days. He especially enjoyed being Entrapta’s… companion. 

Catra coughed and nudged her hands. Adora awoke from her memory and blandly said, “I do.” Catra did the same with a similar amount of enthusiasm. 

And that was it. The hall of the castle rejoiced in the peace between the two kingdoms. Peasants and nobles alike celebrated and began dancing as food was brought out into the hall. The war between them was over. 

As Catra went to go grab food, Adora started to seethe. These evil creatures had killed so many innocents, and they just expected peace? 

Glimmer came over and nudged her softly. “Are you okay? You look… angry.” 

Adora shook her head. “I just can’t believe it’s over so easily… These people have hurt us, hurt our people. How can we just… let it go?” 

Glimmer stood silently for a moment. “Yea… I know Adora. This was a really difficult choice. But look at everyone? They’re happy that the war is over, that no one else has to die or get hurt. The Horde will pay for it later, we’ll make sure of that.” 

She decided to stay silent, eventually nodding, relenting that peace was ultimately better than continuing a war and losing any more of her precious people. Her only duty was to bring peace, and Glimmer believed that this was the way, then she wouldn’t argue. She would give Catra and these people a chance.  
As Glimmer gave her shoulder a loving squeeze and left to join Bow in the dance, Catra came back, standing awkwardly beside Adora. 

She looked over at Catra, in her long, white and blue dress. The magicat was pretty, of course she was. Her heterochromic eyes, yellow and blue, glinted and shined. Her mane of brown fur was neatly groomed and looked so fluffy. Her crown was small and golden, but dented and dull. It didn’t look like it belonged to her. Catra looked as hurt and disappointed as Adora felt. The blonde princess wondered why she was so upset, but figured that just because they were wives now didn’t mean that they were automatically going to be honest and vulnerable with each other. After all, they were still enemies. Just because the war was over didn’t mean that they didn’t remember. 

Adora remembered seeing Catra on the battlefield. Before her parents died, the king and queen occasionally let her out on the battlefield, having full confidence in her fighting abilities, but often saving her in the war room for strategy. They wanted her to work on the strategy more, but Adora often felt like she was all muscle and no brain. She read all the battle strategy books in the castle, but none really helped her understand how to go about making a strategy. In the squad, she always left that kind of thing to Bow or Mermista. 

But now she was responsible for a whole kingdom. Not only that but her sword was broken. She wasn’t the brawn anymore. She had appointed Mermista as the leader of the princess squad while Adora came to have to run the castle and do the research. 

She knew Catra was the opposite of her. She always saw the magicat on the battlefield and from what she heard from the other princesses that Hordak kicked her out of the war room to force her to build muscle, to be stronger. Adora didn’t see it though. She looked flexible and strong, but avoidant, strategic. While Catra was built like a lithe, graceful acrobat, Adora was built like a tank. She was muscular and brunt. She didn’t think, she charged. And often got in trouble for it. 

“Hey, Adora?” She was pulled out of her observations by the magicat. 

“Oh, sorry. Yea?” 

“You were staring. Are you okay? You’re not going to try and kill me, right?” She crossed her arms, looking a little smug, and obviously hinting that Adora couldn’t, even if she tried. 

Adora took a deep breath. “I was just looking at how scrawny you are. You’re so fragile, I could crush you without even trying.” 

Fear flickered in Catra’s eyes, seemingly looking over Adora’s shoulder, before she regained her confidence. “Well, as much as I would like to prove that you couldn’t, we should try to get along. If not….”

“What? It’s not like we have to love each other. This marriage is purely political.” 

Catra winced. “Yes, I know. But just… listen. I can’t tell you about this right now, I promise I will later. But please,” she had to take a breath after that word, “just pretend that we’re getting along.” 

Adora was confused, she didn’t understand why her enemy was asking her for help. The blonde princess remembered that the one thing separating her from the Horde was her kindness. Catra looked mildly panicked, but Adora figured that she must be hiding most of it in front of the party. 

She nodded, and took Catra’s hand, leading her out into the center of the room. “Let’s dance then. Everyone in Brightmoon has a first dance during their wedding. I didn’t expect us to, because of the whole arranged thing. But if you’re worried about this, maybe we should.” 

Catra sighed in relief, and began to twirl with Adora. She forced a smile and stared down, trying not to trip on their long dresses. The magicat tried to follow the princess in the complicated and new dance. Adora took a glance over at Hordak and Shadow Weaver, wondering what their plans were… They were drinking together, smiling and having a good time. 

Adora watched as one of her princesses, Entrapta, walked up to Hordak. She stifled a giggle, watching as her purple-haired friend began to pester the Horde leader. Catra snickered with her, and then they both went quiet as they danced. 

Adora felt the air get cold and the room darkened. She whispered, “Why is Shadow Weaver staring?” 

The magicat huffed. “Because if I don’t make this work, she’ll have my head.”


	2. Chapter 2

Adora led Catra to her private chambers. “Listen, we don’t have to do this. It’s not an expectation I have for you. Our marriage is political.” 

Catra tried to still her shaking. “Did you not hear what I said about Shadow Weaver? We have to. I have no choice.” 

Adora got uncomfortable, feeling like she was intruding on family matters that were not hers to know. “Listen, I know we don’t like each other, but I refuse to do this unless you actually want to, which you don’t. I will protect you from her, because this union means something to Brightmoon. This is giving my people hope, and you’re a part of that. I’ll have the princesses guard the door and you can choose one to guard you until I make a plan having her sent to another base.”

Catra’s eyes widened. “You… you would do that?” 

Adora was stern. “This. Does not mean I like you. We were enemies. We fought. Like I said, the only reason why I’m doing this is because I trust my instincts.” Because I trust Glimmer. “Our kingdoms stand a better chance against this Horde Prime together. Our union ending the war means no more deaths of innocent people at the hands of bloodthirsty monsters who just want power. You’re my wife, and I hope that one day, we can be friends. But right now, you need to be safe and alive and not forcing yourself to have sex with someone who you don’t want it with.” 

Catra looked relieved and curled up on Adora’s bed. “We don’t have to, but can I stay in here tonight? Just pretend like we did it? And the Princesses will be outside?” 

“Yes. You’re important to Brightmoon, and if you believe that Shadow Weaver will hurt you, then we will protect you from her. Although I can’t imagine why your parents would ever hurt you.” 

Catra paused for a second, then burst out in laughter. “Wait… you think… Shadow Weaver… is my mom?!” 

Adora tilted her head. “Yes? You’re the princess and they’re the king and queen?” 

Catra wiped tears away. “Adora, are you really so stupid that you thought an alien and a sorceress could produce a magicat?” 

The blonde princess turned bright red and looked away to try and hide her face, which sent Catra into another round of laughter. She rolled around on the bed, mussing her hair and the duvet. 

“Well what is Shadow Weaver then? She helped you get ready!” Adora remembered accidentally walking past their room before the wedding. 

“Adora, Shadow Weaver is like my foster mother, if you can even call her that. She has hurt me before and she will not hesitate to do it again. All I have to do is marry you and make sure that I make you happy. If I can’t do that, then I’m useless to the Horde and I will be disposed of.” Catra sounded so distant, so matter-of-fact, that Adora became more worried about her. 

“Okay, understood. You don’t have to say more.” Adora pulled back the duvet and Catra got in while Adora went out into her sitting room. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I’ll sleep on the couch. I don’t mind, I want you to be comfortable. You’re a… guest.”

Catra followed her and grabbed her hand. “Don’t be stupid. The bed is plenty big.” She repeated, “This. Does not mean I like you.” 

Adora nodded and climbed in the bed with Catra. She was right, the bed was so big that they never touched, except for the occasional twitch of Catra’s tail. Adora didn’t think she could fall asleep in bed with the enemy, but Catra’s slow breath and the sound of the gentle rain outside was able to lull her into dreamland.   
However, Adora woke up in the middle of the night to Scorpia, who gently prodded her awake. 

“Adora, hey, sorry about waking you up. It’s just that… Uhm. Shadow Weaver says that she needs to see Catra urgently.” 

The blonde princess turned to look at the cat, and she was still in deep sleep. She rolled her eyes and asked, “Seriously? It’s the middle of the night! Surely she didn’t think that Catra and I would be awake?”

Scorpia swallowed and shrugged. “Beats me boss, but you can bet that she sounds like she’s telling the truth. It sounds urgent.” 

Adora rolled her eyes hard and told Scorpia, “Tell Shadow Wever that we had so much sex earlier that Catra is out and will not be able to see anyone until the morning.” 

Scorpia’s face flushed with the whispers and nodded her head, going outside the room and telling Shadow Weaver just that. Then Adora turned to Catra and tried to awaken her gently. 

“Catra? Catra???” 

The magicat stired and jumped. “What? What’s going on?” 

Adora whispered, “Shadow Weaver is outside the door demanding to speak to you. I told Scorpia to tell her that we were exhausted from sex and that she was to look for you tomorrow morning. I will make sure that Scorpia and I are present when she does speak to you. We can just pretend that we are so in love that I never want to be apart from you. She won’t be surprised, you are my wife and I’m a part of the ‘family’ now. Okay?” 

The fear in Catra’s eyes lessened and she nodded. She started to take off her clothes and Adora turned red and tried to stop her. “What. Are. You. Doing?” 

“Adora just trust me, please get naked and curl up next to me. I’ll explain afterwards, I promise.” Catra was sure making a lot of promises for an explanation, but Adora became distracted. Shadow Weaver obviously meant for them to do something, because Catra’s caramel fur was dark against bright, white sheer nightshirt, panties, and a garter. Catra ripped the garter off and threw it on the floor, but left the rest of her underwear on. 

Adora rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, “Fuck it, what could go wrong.” She threw off her dress and wrapped her arms around Catra, being careful not to touch anything that she wasn’t meant to. The cat’s scent flooded her nose and her arms tightened around her. Mine, something inside her said. Mine. Adora tried to quiet the voice, but Catra’s scent was so strong that something in her awakened enough to tell her, Mate. 

The shadows in her room moved and the air got cold. Catra curled tightly into Adora, making a noise that Adora read as a moan of arousal, which made Adora turn her nose away and hold her breath. The magicat nuzzled her chest. The warmth in the room returned, but Adora stayed in the position with Catra until her breathing stabled and she was asleep. Adora gently pried herself away from her and went to the other side of the bed, scolding herself for wanting to sleep with the enemy. Maybe not enemy anymore, though... Guest? Acquaintance? Wife? Adora didn't know what Catra was anymore, but she smelled so good…


	3. Chapter 3

When Adora awakened, Catra was already awake, but motionless, staring up at the ceiling. She yawned and sat up, looking at her. “Good morning. 

Catra smiled slightly and returned the greeting, only to have Scorpia walk in. 

“Uh, Adora? Shadow Weaver is outside. What do you want me to tell her?” The scorpion woman kept her eyes to the wall, not looking at Adora or Catra’s half-clothed forms. 

Adora sighed. “Fine, send her in.” 

Catra plastered a smile to her face and got close to Adora, purring. The blonde knew she was putting on a show for Shadow Weaver, but she didn’t care. It was nice to have her warmth pressed up against her. Adora brought the sheet up to cover her chest, but Catra rested against her, trying to look relaxed. 

The shadowed woman entered the room and Adora looked at her sternly. “I hope you have a good reason for disturbing us during the wedding night and the morning after.” 

Shadow Weaver smiled, not expecting Catra to be so warm to the princess. “I was just checking on my daughter and making sure that you were cementing the bond between the two kingdoms. It is important to make sure that you two are happy and… active in the relationship.” 

Adora wanted to vomit. The way the woman talked was so sickly sweet, like a venus flytrap. Their activities were none of this bitch’s business. Catra remained oddly silent, letting Adora do the talking.

“I assure you, how we cement the bond between our kingdoms is meaningless to you. Brightmoon and the Horde are together because of the marriage and the treaty. Catra and I had such amazing sex last night. But even if we didn’t, it wouldn’t be your business.” 

Catra sucked in a breath and hid her face in Adora’s neck. Shadow Weaver smirked, proud of herself for? Making Catra engage in sexual activities with the enemy? Adora was going to have a word with Catra once this woman left. 

“I see, Queen Adora. Your bond with my… daughter is already so strong. I am so happy to see that our kingdoms will be bonded in eternity with you both as queens.” 

She wisely bowed and started to leave the room. 

“Oh, and Shadow Weaver?” 

“Yes?” 

“You would do well to never interrupt my sleep or ever come into my room without my permission ever again.” Adora sternly told her. 

Shadow Weaver nodded, and slinked out the door. 

But the princess waited a moment until she said anything. “Catra? What the absolute fuck is this about?” 

The magicat moved away from Adora, scrambling to gather some clothes. “Like I said, Shadow Weaver wanted us to have sex-” 

“But sex is meaningless! We could have sex and then break off again. Sex can’t change anything.” 

“You… don’t know?” Catra looked bewildered. 

“What don’t I know?” 

Catra nervously shifted. “Adora… I’m an omega. You’re an Alpha. If we bond, we won’t ever leave each other. The kingdoms will be together at least until we die. Or that's what Shadow Weaver believes." 

Adora went wide-eyed. “H-How do you know I’m an Alpha?” 

“Your smell. I mean, your appearance is enough. Not many women are so buff that they could carry horses like you, but your smell makes it clear. I know you’re not rutting right now, but I can still smell you. Like… you could smell me last night.” 

The blonde princess got red and turned away again. “That doesn’t mean anything. You smell nice, but that doesn’t mean that we would mate. Bonding is like destiny. There’s nothing we can do to change it or force it.” 

Catra curled up at the edge of the bed. “I know. But Shadow Weaver performed this stupid future spell and she says that we would bond. That it was inevitable. So Shadow Weaver decided to speed up fate and arrange for us to meet. She expected us to mate last night.” She scoffed.

Adora didn’t know what to say. Why didn’t they tell her before? Obviously they knew about her being an Alpha, but they didn’t say anything about Catra being an omega. Why would they keep it out of the conversation? 

The magicat shifted in her silence. 

“Okay… but, the Horde isn’t planning on ambusing us? This isn’t a trick?” Adora didn't think so, but it never hurt to double-check. 

“No, Horde Prime is a real threat that everyone is afraid of. We don’t stand a chance unless we work together. Even though Hordak and Shadow Weaver are power-hungry, awful people, they still want to live, and they’ll do anything to be on the winning side.” 

Adora’s jaw dropped. “What did you just say about the Horde?” 

“They’re bad people? Awful and power-hungry?” Catra tilted her head. 

“Why did you stay with them if they were doing something that you knew was wrong?” Adora raised her voice in frustration. 

Catra flinched at the raised voice. She mumbled, “Because I didn’t have a choice. It was stay and suffer, or go and die. You may think you would’ve chosen death because you’re a self-righteous princess, but I never wanted to be in this mess.” 

Adora took a breath. She didn’t want to pry as to what that all meant, but she was definitely curious. She got up and grabbed a red dress from the closet with some new bindings and handed it to Catra. 

“Here, go put this on. I’ll have Scorpia guide you around the castle and into your own private chambers. After she’s given you the tour, you are to come directly to my office and to avoid Shadow Weaver.” Adora realizes how commanding she’s sounded, “Unless you have other things you want to attend to?” 

Catra shrugged “I don’t really have any hobbies. I’ve only ever worked on the war.” 

Adora nodded her head in understanding, “We’ll try and find something for you, but today, I just want you to stay safe and close.” Keep your enemies closer, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the whole medieval thing is for your imagination. I like plumbing and I think good bathrooms are important.

“Hey Wild Cat! I’m Scorpia! Pleasure to meet you!” The scorpion woman with clawed hands smiled brightly and bowed to Catra, her metasoma tail wagging excitedly like a dog. 

Catra awkwardly shifted around. “Uh, thanks?” 

“Don’t worry Wild Cat! I’m going to show you around the castle and keep you safe from,” the woman crouched and whispered, “Shadow Weaver.” 

Catra rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. “Thanks.” 

They walked around the castle, Scorpia first showed the magicat her private chambers, which were small compared to Adora’s. Someone, probably Scopria, definitely knew she was an omega, because there were piles of blankets beside the bed, perfect for nesting and curling up. Her closet was full of red, black, white, and some blues. Her bathroom was pristine and clean, with plenty of room in the bathtub for two people to completely submerge. It was nice, and Catra was very grateful she was being treated like a guest as opposed to a prisoner. 

“Scorpia?” 

“Yes?” 

“Does Shadow Weaver know this is my room?” 

“No Catra. This room is private, and yours. Isn’t that so nice?” Scorpia smiled again and Catra relented with a small smile. 

“Yes, thank you.” Peace. Finally Peace where she could never find her, hurt her, touch her again. Never again. 

Scorpia let her have the moment in the room, and then rushed her around the castle, showing her the kitchens, the dining hall, the armory, the princess squad meeting room, and other places that Adora told Scorpia to show her. 

When they were finally done, Scorpia showed her to Adora’s office. The room was small with a large window in it. There was a tapestry of a huge blue sword and a giant woman with odd markings. Catra felt the sun’s rays hit her and she purred at the warmth, ignoring Scorpia and Adora’s conversation. 

“Catra? Are you okay? You didn’t see Shadow Weaver, did you?” 

Catra shook her head and sat down in one of Adora’s chairs, shifting uncomfortably. She noticed that Scorpia had left. 

“Okay, good. Well, I have to do some research. Do you want to help?” 

“Research? Like go outside and scout?” 

Adora smiled. “I wish! My responsibilities around the castle are limiting how many missions I can be on. So I’m going through ancient First One’s texts to see if they mention anything about this Horde Prime.” 

“First Ones?” 

“You don’t know?” Catra shook her head in response. 

“Oh. Okay. So the First Ones were the first ones on Etheria, hence the name. They had insane technology and magic like spaceships and portals. But one day, they just vanished from the planet. Entrapta is trying to figure out how to access the First One’s technology, but it doesn’t help that they were so far ahead of us. Entrapta is constantly talking about theories and making new tools to try and figure out more about the First One’s.” 

Catra nodded and pointed to the tapestry. “Is that what that is? A First One’s sword?” 

Adora looked at the tapestry kindly. “It was my sword. I used to be able to access the power of a being called She-Ra. But the sword was destroyed in a battle and I lost all contact with her. I’m much weaker than I used to be. Me researching the First One’s isn’t just about Prime, but it’s also about me searching for her spirit again. Or that’s what I hope. There’s a chance that she’s gone forever…” 

Catra saw the sorrow in Adora’s eyes and wanted to comfort her, but didn’t want to overstep. “I’m sorry. I hope you find her again. Will she be able to beat Horde Prime?” 

“Most likely. She-Ra is a powerful spirit with not only strength, but also the ability to heal. It would be invaluable to have her on our side in case something were to go wrong.” 

Catra nodded. “Well, how can I help?” 

Adora smiled slightly and placed a couple of thick books in front of her. “If you could go through these and fold the important pages, that would be awesome.” 

The magicat tentatively took a book in her hands and looked at the words. She could read, she was at least taught how to so she could read files and reports in the Horde. But there were so many words she didn’t understand within the first sentence that she threw the book across the room. Shadow Weaver was right. She was too stupid, too worthless to the rebellion. Adora was protecting her, and she can’t even do one thing in thanks?

“Catra! Why did you do that?” 

She hissed and twitched, regressing into a wild animal, tears welling up. 

“Catra. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” 

Catra turned and tried to bold out the door, but Adora said in a strong voice, “Stay.” 

Alpha pheromones flooded the magicat’s senses and she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. 

“Tell me what’s wrong.” 

Catra walked over and grabbed the book. She opened it to the first page and opened her mouth, then closed it. She tried to formulate some words that would explain what was wrong without being cruel or angry. “Adora, I have no idea what these words mean. I’m sorry, I’m useless to you.” She prepared herself for the blonde princess to berate her, to send her to her room, to beat her. 

Adora did none of those things. Instead, she walked to the shelves and plucked a huge book and set it down next to Catra. 

“This is called a dictionary. It’s organized in alphabetical order for you to look words up. It will explain what the words mean. Eventually you’ll learn, but the first book or two will take you awhile. But that’s okay. Learning takes time.” Catra thought there was a double meaning in her words, but couldn’t figure out what the other one meant. 

Catra and Adora spent the next couple hours reading through the books and marking important passages. Adora had to explain some words to her because she couldn’t find them in the dictionary, but otherwise, it was quiet. 

Adora rose from her seat at sunset and Catra set down the book and rose with her. 

“Dinner should be ready. Why don’t you go down with Scorpia while I go change?” 

Catra then saw that Adora was wearing a tunic and trousers, and she nodded that she would do what was asked. 

They saw each other again at the table, with all the princesses, and Shadow Weaver. Hordak was sitting next to Entrapta, deep in conversation with her. Catra smirked. Of course Hordak was going to fall for that princess. She looked like his type. Hot and crazy. 

Adora sat at the head of the table and Catra sat next to each other. Adora tried to keep up the act, holding Catra’s hand until the next course was served. Catra could smell Adora. It wasn’t an overwhelming scent for now. It was savory and thick, reminding her of a rare steak. She wondered if Adora could smell her and if so, what was she thinking? Did Adora hate her for changing her life permanently, without choice? She was being nice, but was that because she was a guest or was that because she helped stop the war?


	5. Chapter 5

The hours blended into days and then into weeks. Adora and Catra slept in their separate rooms. When Catra woke up from nightmares that left her dripping in sweat, she stayed in her room. Her instincts were to call for Adora, but Shadow Weaver’s voice entered her head, telling her not to be a burden, not to be weak. 

So she stayed silent and stayed put. Only talking when spoken to. Never trying to provoke Adora. Never trying to be a burden or show weakness. She was never going to amount to anything, so she might as well just try to stay safe. 

Adora went to sleep and woke up smelling Catra everywhere. Their study sessions turned into challenges of control and focus. Her inner voice battled for attention, wishing they could mate with Catra, being awfully graphic and specific. Adora had to find self control to not only tell her inner self to, please, for the love of god, shut the fuck up, but also to prevent herself from taking the magicat in broad daylight against her will. Adora was a lot of things, but she wasn’t going to be a rapist because she couldn’t respect an Omegas choice in mate. 

Her mom had made it clear that it was Omegas that chose mates. Alphas can dominate and initiate, but Omegas were the ones who got the final say and choice. If an Omega said no, it was not an Alpha’s job to change their mind or force them. Doing so in their kingdom would be banishment or prison. Adora had agreed with them, and kept the law. She hadn’t changed much.

Eventually, they settled into rhythm. Saying good morning and good night and going to their respective rooms. 

So Adora was surprised when she awoke to a being on the other side of her bed. Catra was sound asleep on the other side, careful not to touch Adora. The princess carefully shifted out of bed and started dressing in her tunic and trousers. She only stopped when she heard Catra yawn and shift. 

She then went down to the armory, talking to the princesses and sending them on a mission to a ruin, to look for a specific piece of First One’s technology. She told the girls to introduce themselves to the ruin as “Friends of Mara,” as that term was written into countless books. That should protect them from any high-tech security system. 

When she came back to the office, she found Catra sobbing on one of the chairs. When the princess entered, though, Catra blushed and tried to run out past her. 

Adora was too strong though, she held Catra against the doorframe, ignoring her scent as much as possible as well as her inner voice claiming the omega. “Catra. What’s wrong?” 

The magicat didn’t look at her and didn’t struggle. She didn’t say a word and stayed silent. Adora eventually sighed and let Catra go, wanting to go through more of the books and hoping that she would be able to find something more. 

Catra was surprisingly absent from dinner, so when Adora went up to her room, the last thing she expected was a half naked Catra passed out on her bed. 

As confused and tempted Adora was, she shushed her senses and took Catra in her arms, moving her under the covers. As soon as she picked her up, the woman stirred in her arms and started crying again. 

Adora sighed. Her patience was growing thin. “Catra, I swear to god, if you don’t tell me what you’re crying about, I will call in Scorpia, and she’ll force you to tell her.” 

Catra sniffled and buried her face in Adora’s neck. “Okay okay! I’m sorry. I’ll be good I promise. I’m sorry.” 

Adora was taken aback. “What do you mean, you’ll be good?” 

Catra shifted, trying to get out of her gasp. Adora held her there. 

“Catra, please tell me. I need to understand. I’ve been trying to give you time to tell me but I have no idea why you’re acting this way and it’s pretty confusing.” 

Catra still shifted nervously. “Adora I… I wouldn’t even know where to start. It would be a long story. We should just go to sleep…” 

Adora sighed in frustration. “Catra. I need to understand. I don’t care if we’re up until dawn, I’m your wife, and if I’m going to be around you or Shadow Weaver anymore, I need to know.” 

She saw it in her eyes that the other girl knew she was right. She had a right to know. So Catra began. 

She told her how Shadow Weaver had found her as a child, but always decided she was inferior to everyone else. 

She told her how Shadow Weaver had abused her, burned her, beat her. 

She told her how Shadow Weaver told her that she would never find love, that Omegas were to be used as breeding tools and weren’t actual people. 

She told her everything about Shadow Weaver and her past, almost making it through the stories without crying until she saw Adora’s face, which she avoided until now. 

Shock. Disgust. Horror. Catra saw it in her eyes and held back more tears, running out of the bedroom and locking herself in the bathroom. She wanted to go to her chambers, but she couldn’t find her top. 

“Catra! Catra! Why did you run?” Adora pounded on the door gently. “Let me in!” 

“No! I know how you see me! You’re right. I’m used. I’m disgusting. I'm a burden and broken and and I’m sorry you even had to look at me!” Catra breathed heavily, and shook her head, trying to get the image of Adora’s eyes out of her brain. 

Adora had lost every ounce of her patience and decided that she could fix the door tomorrow. “Catra. Duck.” 

“Why?”

Adora punched a hole through the door and tore the rest of it off. Catra looked terrified, but Adora could smell her arousal at her strength. Mine. Mine. Mine. She took Catra, picked her up, and set her on the bed again, holding onto her shoulders. 

“Listen to me very carefully Catra. I do not think you are used, or disgusting, or a burden. I think you are so strong to have survived that. I’m disgusted that Shadow Weaver did this. I’m disgusted that you were forced to stay. But you are beautiful,” Catra pinked at that, “and I believe that you will be an amazing addition to the Rebellion. All of the princesses are broken. We don’t belong. But we belong together.” Adora licked her lips and shook her head, erasing a thought. 

Adora hugged her to her chest, keeping a gentle amount of pressure on her. Catra’s nervous system calmed, and her breathing returned to normal. Once Catra was pretty stable, Adora tried to move away, but the voice kept calling her mine. Mate. My Omega. Adora rolled her eyes at the voice and managed to gather some control enough to tuck Catra in on one side of the bed. When the magicat was finally asleep, Adora finally rang for Scorpia. 

The scorpion woman gently opened the door and whispered, “What’s up boss?” 

“Will you transfer Shadow Weaver to the Mystacor base? I want Castapella and Micah watching over her, but she needs to get out of here. I can’t have her in this castle any longer. 

Scorpia nodded and walked out quietly.

Adora started to undress, getting into bed with Catra. She had to be on the edge of the bed, avoiding her smell as much as possible. She couldn’t hurt this woman more than she had already been hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! It means so much to me! I never thought this fic would get as popular as it is, I thought I would be lucky if one person decided to hate-read it, lol. But seriously, thank you guys. I've already written all of this fic, so I'm posting it as I go back and edit it for the 3rd or 4th time depending on the chapter, hopefully every day?  
> This is a sex scene and it's pretty lack luster. I think they get better later as I've gotten a little more experience.   
> Hope you enjoy!

Adora woke up to a consuming haze of heat. She smelled Catra on the other side of the bed and reached out, only to realize that she was already gone. 'Shit. This is so not good. I can’t be around Catra like this or I’ll lose it. Did I really have to start rutting now?'

The princess went into the bathroom, sidestepping the wood carnage from last night, She would ask Scopria to fix it later, and starting a cold shower to help with the body heat. This wasn’t her most awful rut, she could control herself as long as Catra wasn’t here. It was okay. Everything was okay. She was in control. 

Adora got in the shower and she moaned in relief as the cold water cooled down her hot body. Her moan made her cock twitch a little and raise. The blonde gave in, turning the showers temperature to lukewarm and teasing her head with her thumb. She gently and slowly stroked her womanhood, stroking up and down, arching her back when she got close, and moaning when she came. It was quick and definitely wasn’t perfect, but it was going to help her control herself today. 

When Adora finally got out of the shower and dressed, Scorpia burst into the room, flustered and red. 

“What’s wrong Scorpia?” 

“I-It’s Catra! She… She needs you really badly.” 

Adora almost moaned out loud at those words. “Scorpia… I can’t. I’m…” She whispered the next word, “rutting.” 

“Well, Catra’s in heat right now, and according to her, it’s the worst one she’s ever had. She’s in a lot of pain…”

Adora could’ve speared herself in that moment. “Are you joking? You have got to be joking!”

“Boss, I wouldn’t have ran here if I didn’t think Catra needed your help.” 

“Scorpia, I won’t be able to resist her. I refuse to take advantage of her when she’s in her most vulnerable state.” 

“But Adora, she needs something! She didn’t want me to come and find you, but the heat keeps making her lightheaded. She’s nesting right now, but she definitely needs… anything!” Scorpia firmly stated. 

Adora felt her heart ache. Her omega needed her. She shook the thought way and told herself firmly, 'if we must, we will check on her, help her, and leave. That’s what will happen.' 

“Fine. Take me to Catra.” 

The moment they were outside the door, the scent slammed her in the face. She stumbled and shook. Mine, mine, mine. She felt her pants grow a little tight, but tried to distance herself from it. Maybe if she didn’t focus on it, she could just help Catra. Adora gently opened the door and looked for her in the nest. 

Catra was naked on her bed with the wall of blankets and pillows surrounding her. The magicat was on her back, panting. The smell of Catra was strong and sweet. She looked like she was in pain, her forehead furrowed. When Catra made eye contact with Adora, she whined in pain and mumbled words that didn’t really make sense coming out. 

Adora tried to keep her mind straight and her eyes on Catra’s face, but the scent of her wife and the delectable sight before her made her body move forward without hesitation and her brain scream ‘mine, mine, mine.’

Catra gasped in relief as Adora put her hands on her legs, running her hands over her fur. “Thank you… thank you Adora…” 

Adora didn’t hear her over the smell and the sight. Her thighs were slick and Adora desperately wanted a taste. “C… can I please…?” 

“Please Adora… please help… anything…” 

She tried to keep the animal contained as she gently probed Catra, not wanting to hurt her. Hurt what was hers. So she lowered her head to Catra’s opening, licking her thighs to try clean her up. The magicat grasped at Adora’s head, trying to push her in deeper. Adora chuckled a little and took her hands, holding them gently, but licking her way up to the core on her own time. Slowly. Agonizingly slowly. 

When she finally got there, the princess pressed a kiss to the opening before diving in. She licked upwards and Catra shuddered. When her tongue reached the nub peeking out from under the hood, the magicat made a high pitched noise and grabbed the sheets on either side, ripping them. Adora smiled, wondering if she could make her make that beautiful sound again. The alpha flicked her tongue against the bundle of nerves, and she was rewarded with that moan again. 

Catra panted harder, “Adora! Are you waiting… for an... Invitation?!” 

Adora smirked and looked up at Catra, her face sticky. Her fingers travelled the path her tongue did, and they slid into the folds, making the omega toss her head back. 

“Okay! Okay fine! Just… fuck me… p… please,” Catra begged. 

So Adora quickly brought Catra to orgasm, pumping her fingers in and out of the magicat. She moaned loudly when the walls tightened around her fingers. Adora stayed inside until Catra was done riding the wave and then quickly turned around, ready to take care of herself. 

Once she got her pants and underwear off, Catra whimpered and moaned. 

Adora whirled around quickly, worried. “What is it Catra?” 

“Adora… you’re hard… too… Why don’t you-” 

Adora gritted her teeth, the tempting, sweet, honey smell surrounding her. “Catra I will not take advantage of you.” Her speech was slow, trying to make sense and not stumble over her words. “If you want this after your heat, we can talk about it, but I refuse to do anything with you like this.” 

Catra whined and protested, but Adora eventually caved and let Catra watch her jack off. Adora normally would’ve waited, but she was purple with anticipation and didn’t think she would make it a step without hurting herself. 

Adora tried to go slow, to show Catra as much of her as possible before she came. Hopefully the sight of her would make the magicat think twice about wanting her. The princess wasn’t huge, she knew others were bigger. But Catra’s body was so small and lithe, Adora knew that if she wasn’t in heat, she wouldn't ever want to fuck. These thoughts couldn’t stop her rut though. Her cock was glistening with white after she was done and Catra crawled up on all fours to lick it off. Adora instinctively shoved her cock in Catra’s mouth after feeling that warmth on her, but she pulled back out, apologizing incessantly. 

Catra, however, was okay with it. She dipped her head back down and swallowed Adora’s cock, humming and bobbing. Adora grabbed Catra’s mane, which was damp with sweat, and slowly pumped in and out of her mouth. Catra moaned around the cock as Adora fucked her mouth and tugged on her hair firmly, but gently. 

“C...Catra, I’m going to c-come soon… Get off…” 

But Catra wanted to swallow it. If she couldn’t have her Alpha’s seed in her womb, then her mouth was the second best place. Catra pressed the cock so far into her mouth that her lips touched Adora’s abdomen, and then retreated to the head to take all of Adora’s cum. Adora breathed heavily and collapsed on the bed next to Catra, mussing her nest a little bit. 

Catra curled against Adora and they rested before the princess picked up her wife and took her to the bath to clean up.


	7. Chapter 7

Adora and Catra were mostly silent in the bath. The princess tried to scrub the smell of sweat and arousal off the both of them with soaps, but the scent lingered, tempting her. Once Catra was comfortable enough in the nest to fall asleep, Adora went to her own room, asking Scorpia to report to her there for the rest of the week. She would ride this out alone and never take advantage of Catra again. 

She thought she was in control. And she was, for the most part. Until Catra came over and licked the cum off her cock. That’s when she caved to the magicat’s mouth and the animal inside insisted on taking her. 

It felt wrong to watch Catra suck her off, knowing the only reason it was happening was beyond their control. Why did their biologies force them into these nonconsensual situations? Catra didn’t want that with her before. When she gets out of heat, Adora will take all the blame. Her wife could be taken to another castle. They’ll still have the marriage, but Catra won’t be forced to see her everyday and relive that pain. 

Scorpia knocked on her door, “Hey Boss, Entrapta and Hordak wanted to see you. Should I tell them to leave?” 

Adora was half naked on her bed, trying to sweat it out, but she nodded to Scorpia. “Let them in. It must be important.”

The alien and purple haired princess strode into the room. Hordak blushed, but Entrapta barreled right into the point like she always did. 

“Adora, so sorry to bother you while you’re rutting. Hey! If you wanted to finally give me a sample, maybe I could make a suppressant for you?” The princess smiled and her eyes shined whenever she talked about experiments and specimens and the alike. 

Adora nodded. “Maybe I’ll take you up on that. Tell me what’s up with you guys though right now?” 

Entrapta went straight into what the princess squad found from the ruins. She mentioned that there was a way for Adora to get her sword back, but that she needed emotional clarity and whatnot. There was a lot of information and once they were done she sighed. 

“Okay so, what do you want me to do about it?” 

“Don’t you see Adora? We have to go back into the ruins with you so you can get your sword and destroy Horde Prime! But we can’t go now, not while you’re rutting. That would be baaad. You have to come into the ruins with focus.” The eccentric princess gestured wildly. 

The Adora noded, and called Scorpia to be in the room. “We’ll hold a princess meeting soon and then we’ll make a date to go to the ruins. If we can get the sword, Horde Prime will be a piece of cake. We might even be able to charge first.” 

Entrapta’s eyes shined with excitement and her hair began to carry her around in celebration. Hordak blushed a little, and Adora knew that they were good for each other. Hordak seemed to really support Entrapta, and was a perfect lab partner. 

Everyone began to exit her room and she was left alone with her heat and arousal. She opened the window, hoping that the cool breeze would help her room cool down and in turn, would let her sleep until dinner. 

Once she finally got settled, a knock came to her door. Adora rolled her eyes, “Who is it?” 

Catra appeared through the door and Adora bolted to the opposite side of the room, falling to her knees and looking anywhere but at the woman’s form, trying to block out the smell. 

“What? Am I so sweaty that you can’t even look at me?” Catra’s voice sounded smug, but she didn’t look up to check. 

“No, Catra, you have to leave.” 

“Or else what? Why would I leave?” 

Adora growled. “You’re in heat and you need to be somewhere safe, away from me.” 

The princess felt a hand grab hers, and press it onto her chest. Adora opened her eyes. She whined and turned her head away. “Catra, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that, I didn’t want to take advantage of you.” 

“Oh my god Adora. You’re such an idiot.”

The blonde looked up, confused. She regretted it afterwards, the heterochromatic eyes capturing hers and dragging herself upwards. 

“I told you the other night, Shadow Weaver saw us together in the future. She knew it was going to happen, it was only a matter of time.” Catra sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed closest to her. “It’s not you. It’s destiny. We don’t really have a choice in this.” 

Adora heard the magicat's voice shake. Was it grief that she didn't have a choice, or something else? “I’m sorry… that you don’t have a choice. I don’t want you to see me as a prison. Or like Shadow Weaver.” 

Catra looked surprised. “You? Be like Shadow Weaver? Never. I don’t think you could even if you tried.”

A memory flashed into Adora’s eyes. Her sword was covered in red veins, she was seeing red, and attacking Bow and Glimmer. “You don’t know that. I’ve hurt people.” 

“That wasn’t you. And yes, I know what you’re talking about. I was at that base, I saw everything.” Catra seemed to roll her eyes at Adora for even suggesting that she could hurt anyone. 

“Okay okay. Point taken. But… What do we do now?” 

“Fuck? We both have a week left of this awful heat. Might as well make the best of it?” 

Adora hesitated, not wanting to hurt Catra. But this woman seemed to be sane enough to talk and remember? If she was wanting to have sex, maybe that’s all she wanted out the marriage? That was fair and understandable. 

Adora caved and laid down on the bed, letting Catra straddle her. The magicat leaned down and looked like she was going to kiss her lips, but they instead landed on her collarbones, kissing down her chest to the v-shaped bones of her hips. 

“Fuck Catra. Don’t be such a fucking tease.” 

The magicat smirked and continued teasing her until she was fully hard and then kept going. She placed her core on top of Adora’s cock over both their clothes and rocked her hips back and forth, feeling the hard organ against her clit and moaning loudly. 

“I will be a tease because you refuse to fuck me. Come on Adora, are you a scaredy cat?” 

That made the princess growl and flip her over, moving Catra under her. “You are asking for something you really don’t want.” 

“Don’t get an ego, you’re not that big.” 

“Oh that’s not what I was worried about. It’s not that I’m big, it’s just that you’re so small.” 

Catra hissed and grabbed Adora’s dress, forcing it up over her head and tearing her underwear with her claws. 

“Listen Princess, if I can take you in my mouth, I can take you anywhere else.” Catra huffed. 

Adora laughed, “If you insist…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a tease! You'll get the goods soon though!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For plot convenience, not everyone in the castle has a dynamic. I think that Glimmer, Perfuma, Bow, and Frosta would all be "normal," while Scorpia and Mermista are Betas. You can guess Entrapta and Hordak's dynamic. 
> 
> I also think Perfuma would be an apothecary and a kind of medic during battles instead of fighter. 
> 
> This is also like... a low key medical kink? I'm not 100% sure, but this scene might not be your thing.

Adora is the first to wake up again. Catra is naked beside her, glowing and smiling in her sleep. She smiles back and tries to clean up the mess they made last night, gathering their clothes and ripped fabric as well as taking the top sheet and duvet off of the bed, setting them besides the door for the maids. 

Catra remained asleep, breathing deeply. Adora sat down besides her, petting her unruly mane. She’s so beautiful. And… my wife. Adora gulped, remembering the important detail. She didn’t know how to feel about it. She never imagined that she would start to like this magicat, even after the wedding. They were so different.

A light bulb sprung up over Adora’s head and she went to the bathroom. She remembered Entrapta’s offer of making a suppressant for her. The princess had never needed to because her ruts weren’t that bad, just inconvenient, like the way Glimmer and Perfuma described human periods. But, if she could get a sample of her and Catra to the purple-haired princess soon, maybe they could get through the rest of the week learning about each other, instead of constantly fucking. ...Not that she was opposed to the fucking… Adora just figured that it would be better to have the choice. 

So Adora went down to Entrapta’s lab, breaking through the door and finding the princess and Hordak. He was holding her up to his lips, her legs wrapped around him. Adora coughed awkwardly and Entrapta immediately disengaged and ran to her. 

“What’s up Adora? Do you need help with anything? Did you come here to give a sample?” Entrapta smiled widely. 

“Yea… could I get a vial for me and one for Catra?” 

Entrapta handed her two small glass vials and cork stoppers. “Get them to me as soon as possible and Hordak, Perfuma, and I can start working on it!” 

“How soon could you get it done?” 

“Um, it depends! Catra’s will be easy because there’s suppressants for the magicat species out there already, so we’ll just have to make one formulated for her. Hers will take 48 hours at the most! But yours will be more complicated. Two weeks at the most!” 

Adora sighed. “The sooner the better Entrapta. But thank you for doing this. I really appreciate it.” 

Hordak, who had been oddly silent throughout that, finally said something. “Maybe it can be sooner. Entrapta? I have an idea.” 

They began to talk and say words that Adora couldn’t even help to understand, so she left and went back up to their room. Catra was still asleep, so Adora shook her awake. 

“Catra? Can you wake up?”

“No. Sleeeeep.” 

Adora chuckled, “Please Catra, I need a sample of your cum for Entrapta.” 

That certainly woke her up. She bolted up, still a little groggy, but growled. “What does that thing want with my…” 

“Suppressants. I don’t know about you, but I would rather not have to fuck you senseless for the rest of this week.” Even now, her scent was overwhelming. Sweet. Drawing her in. 

“Why not? And what are suppressants?” 

Adora looked shocked and tried to ignore the first question. “What do you mean? They’re an herbal concoction that prevents heat and rutting from being painful. It still happens, but it’s not overwhelming. It leaves some choice. They’ve been around for awhile.” 

Catra growled. “Shadow Weaver…” 

The blonde princess looked away, sorry that she didn’t know this was an option. “If you don’t want the suppressants, that’s okay. But I think that having the option would be better than not even having the choice.”

“No, I want the suppressants. They would be useful… make it not so painful.”

“How much does it hurt you, Catra?” 

She looked away for a moment. “It kinda feels like there’s a sharp, hot metal poker in my uterus, ripping through my insides. Not really the funnest sensation I’ve experienced.” Her face lifted into a smirk. “Especially since having sex with you is one of the best.” 

Adora blushed red, which was exactly what the magicat was going for. She laughed. 

“I’m sorry that it’s so bad. We can get something to help with that, but Entrapta needs this vial at least half full with your cum. If we can’t get that, then your saliva will suffice. They just need your essence.” Adora held out the vial to her. Catra took it and uncorked it. 

“I’ll be in the bathroom if you need me.” She turned to walk away, but Catra grabbed her arm. 

“If I’m going to get wet enough to fill half of this thing, I’m going to need to watch you.” 

Adora flushed again and looked away. “I-if you insist…” 

Catra smiled and took the vial, placing the opening against hers and rubbing her nub in circulation motions, letting out small noises here and there. 

The blonde princess lifted her dress off of her body and shifted her underwear down, starting to stroke her cock up and down, watching Catra as intently as she was watching her. 

They turned each other on with the looks in their eyes of deep wanting and longing. Catra’s fingers trembled. Adora’s had to actively remind herself that her hands were on her cock and not on Catra’s core. Trying to stroke up and down when her brain watched circular motions was befuddling. Their small noises turned louder and louder as each of them got closer and closer to climax. 

When Adora finally came, filling the vial until it was full, Catra was only a third of the way there. The magicat panted with her second orgasm and rolled her eyes. 

“This is so easy for you! Totally not fair!” Her expression was fiery and lustful. 

Adora smiled and corked the vial of her semen, placing it beside her on the bed. “You could always ask for help.” Her smell was overwhelming the blonde’s nose, smelling so sweet and floral, like honey and lavender. 

Catra grunted and moaned. “Fine! Help me Adora!” 

“Hm? I thought I heard something…” 

She growled and let her fingers drop. “Please???” 

“Yes, kitten.” Catra shivered at the nickname.

“Keep the vial right where it is. I’ll help you out.” Adora leaned down, taking the top of Catra’s pussy into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around her clit, tasting her. She felt the cool glass of the vial on her bottom lip. 

Catra mewled and more liquid slowly spilled into the vial. Halfway there. 

Adora stroked her inner thighs, coaxing her body into relaxing. Catra’s clean hand was on her hand, pushing her deeper and deeper downwards into her. Her smell got stronger and Adora struggled to keep her head on straight. After a minute of stimulating her clitoris, her eyes glinted devilishly. She took the vial, and gently pushed it past Catra’s lips. The penetration seemed to push Catra over the edge. She gasped and arched her back, filling up the other half of the vial as her body was riding out the last of the orgasm. Her legs were shaking and her breath was heavy. 

Adora took the vial out and corked it, and started to pull her clothes back on before the magicat’s scent overwhelmed her and pulled her back in. Clawed hands ripped the vials from hers and threw them on the bed. “You are finishing what you started.” 

Catra pulled Adora onto her, smelling her savory, fiery scent and trying to roll her hips to make contact with her cock. 

“Catra…” Adora moaned. “We… can’t…. I have to… t-to get these… to Ent-trapta.” Her hands and body trembled, starting to give in. 

“We can do that afterwards. This is right now.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some discourse in Cinderella and abuse. It might feel a little out of place, but for someone who grew up as a child solider, I think engaging in fantasy is an important way to reclaim your childhood. But I also wanted it to serve a purpose, which is helping Catra understand how she sees herself and why it's so unhealthy.   
> If you've ever been or are in an abusive situation, know that you're not alone, and no matter the way you got yourself into that situation, you don't have to turn down help. You deserve to be in a place where you're happy, you deserve help and love.   
> I hope you enjoy this nice, awkward date night.

Adora cleaned herself up in the bathroom, and tugged the light blue dress over her head again. 

“So… You’re going to take those to that weird purple-haired princess?” Catra looked tired, curled up on the bed with blankets on all sides of her. 

“Yeah! Her name is Entrapta, by the way. She’s working with Hordak in weapons. She’s pretty crazy, but we’re lucky to have her on our side.” 

Once the blonde princess got everything settled, she grabbed the two vials. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, Catra. Stay here?” 

“I’ll probably go back to my room and take a bath. It’s bigger there.”

“Okay, do you want me to come to you?” 

Catra smirked. “You’re so clingy, princess. You can if you want, but I figured that you would want to go meet with your friends. Scorpia mentioned that you wanted to meet with them.” 

Adora hit her forehead. “Oh yea! Shit, I’m rutting though… and you…” Catra’s smell would never not be enticing, but she was still riding the high of her last orgasm and the scent wasn’t so overwhelming. 

“Don’t worry about me Adora, I’ll bathe and rest and…” She trailed off. “Do you have anything for me to do?” 

“You could read?” 

Catra sighed, “Really don’t want to do research right now princess.” 

“There are books that you can read for fun! I’ll bring you one after I give these to Entrapta.” Adora ran off before Catra could complain more about reading. She would get her an easy book that didn’t need the dictionary or a her to translate. 

She flew down the stairs into the lower levels of the castle to the lab, hoping that she wouldn’t catch Entrapta and Hordak doing something again. Luckily, they weren’t. Once Adora stepped through the door, Entrapta ran to her and took the vials from her hands. 

“Yeeesss! This will be so fun to do! We’ll have Catra’s done soon and I’ll let you know when yours is done!” A purple tendril guided her back out the door and she laughed. 

“Are you coming to the meeting ‘Trapta?” 

“Yeeesss! I’ll be there with Hordak to make a plan! See you then!” 

Adora giggled a little at the eccentric princess’s enthusiasm. She then walked up to her office, thinking about what kind of book Catra would be able to read, and what she would be interested in. 

Thumbing through the books, she found a romance between a prince and a peasant girl. It was a classic, but something told her that Catra had probably never heard of it, so she grabbed it and went to go set it in Catra’s room. 

She opened the door, hearing the water in the tub slosh around. Adora set the book in the middle of the blanket nest that Catra had made, and saw a note. 

Adora,   
I set out a dress on your bed for dinner tonight. I organized one for just   
us. Meet me in your dining room?   
Catra

Adora tried to stifle the flutter of butterflies that took flight in her chest and she took the note and placed the book in its place. Shutting the door behind her, she made her stop into the princess squad’s meeting room. 

Glimmer, Bow, Mermista, Sea Hawk, Scorpia, Spinnerella, and Netossa were already there, chatting with each other. When they saw Adora, Bow and Glimmer stood to hug her. 

“Hey Adora! How’s it going with Catra?” 

“Did you guys mate?” 

“Has she tried to kill you yet?” 

Adora laughed at the last one. “We haven’t mated. Catra… is complicated, but I’m sure that she won’t be killing me anytime soon. And it’s going well. She organized a dinner for us tonight, so let’s get this planning session started. Where’s the other two?” 

Entrapta and Perfuma walked in with Hordak behind them, talking intensely about the suppressants, most likely. The purple haired princess rushed to Adora. 

“Here’s Catra’s suppressant! I told you it would be easy to make!” 

“Yours is turning out to be a little more difficult than we had planned, but we did get our hands on a general one. It’s not made for you, so it might not be as effective, but it should still help.” Entrapta handed her a blue bottle and smiled. Adora tried to hide a blush as she took the red potion from her. The other princesses looked shocked, but remained silent. 

“Thank you Entrapta, Perfuma. Any updates on the other one?” 

“Yours is turning out to be a little more difficult than we had planned, but we did get our hands on a general one. It’s not made for you, so it might not be as effective, but it should still help.” Entrapta handed her a blue bottle and smiled at Hordak.

She nodded her head in thanks and then coughed. “Anyways, we’re here to talk about the plans to defeat Horde Prime.” 

They discussed plans to go to the First One’s ruin next week, getting a weapon that She-Ra could use against Horde Prime to hopefully end the war before it began. They could launch a strike once Adora figured out how to use this new weapon. Adora had to be there because she was what they called an ‘Administrator.’

Once they had mapped it all out, she dismissed all the princesses and went up the stairs into her chambers. Walking in, she saw which dress Catra decided she should wear. A golden dress with corset front and sleeves that draped down to the floor. Adora put on the dress. She usually only wore it for special occasions, but the butterflies told her that this dinner was a special occasion. She looked at the blue potion bottle Entrapta gave her, and downed it, hoping the effects would present themselves before she got to Catra. 

Adora walked out, carrying Catra’s suppressant in her hands. She walked to the dining room and took a deep breath before opening the door. Could she smell Catra? Not really… Maybe she wasn’t there? 

She opened the door and there was the magicat. She was in a red dress with a front corset and a slit that ran all the way up the side to her hip bones. There was no way she would be able to wear that dress outside of the castle. Her mane was gently pulled up into a low bun. And that’s when her scent wafted to Adora. She was still sweet, still made her mouth water, still hard to resist kissing her. But it wasn’t a burning need to fuck her, take her, own her. Adora sighed in relief. 

“What’s that princess?” Catra nodded at the bottle in her hands. 

“Your suppressant. I just took mine before I came here, and it’s helping. Entrapta said it only lasts one heat, so you have to get another one every time. But I think that’s for the best, so you can choose what you want to do each couple months.” Adora blushed and handed it out to her.   
Catra looked at it suspiciously, but eventually uncorked it and sniffed. She downed it and then looked at Adora again. 

“So… let’s sit down?” 

The two women sat across from each other in the small room. Servants came in and brought the first dish. 

“Hopefully that potion didn’t make me less appealing?” 

Catra rolled her eyes. “You don’t smell as… intense. I feel cooler. But you’re still…” She looked like she was searching for a word that wouldn’t back her into a corner. “Acceptable.” 

Adora’s mouth opened and shut. “You can’t just… You invited me here!” 

The cat snickered. “I was joking! Joking! I think you’re pretty.” 

That made Adora blush. “Well… t-thanks…” 

“Of course princess. So… what did you guys talk about in the meeting?” 

“Nothing much, just made a plan to explore the First One’s ruin. I need a weapon if I’m going to defeat Horde Prime.” 

Catra looked thoughtful as she ate. “The other princesses get their powers from the runestones, and they all have a thing they can do. Frosta is the princess of ice, Perfuma is the princess of plants, Entrapta is the princess of tech…. So what are you the princess of?” 

Adora got her turn to smirk. “Princess of power.” 

Catra choked a little on her water. “That’s uh… not vague at all.” 

“I know right! It took me so long to figure out the basics of She-Ra. Even if I had the sword for a million years I doubt I would figure out every power she has.” 

“So... Did you like being She-Ra?”

Adora turned thoughtful. “Yes… I liked knowing that I had a destiny. That I would accomplish something bigger than myself… I miss that… ” 

“What about in the moment?” Catra was looking for a specific answer. “What did it feel like to be her? 

Adora chuckled softly. “The last time I was She-Ra, I was 8 feet tall with golden hair down to my ass and a golden crown. It’s nice to be in the body of someone stronger than you during battles. I always felt like I wasn’t ever really in danger, that She-Ra would protect me…” Adora held back a smile. “She-Ra’s also more muscular than me… ” 

“How could anyone get more muscular than you and not look like a man?” 

Adora laughed again. “I’m not that buff. I’m just a little stronger than normal. I wasn’t the kind of little girl to sit around the castle all day. I ran around with Bow and Glimmer, pushing the servants around, playing pranks.” 

“Oh, I never would’ve pegged you for a troublemaker.” 

“No one usually does. Ever since my parents died, I’ve had to give that up, be more responsible and stuff.” Adora shifted her fork around. “But it’s okay. I don’t really mind. Without the sword now, I’m pretty much stuck in the castle anyways. It was good practice. I just hope that next week I’ll be able to be out in the field again…” 

Catra smiled. “Yea, I get it. The field is where the fun is.” 

“You think killing innocent people is fun?”

The magicat shifted nervously, realizing what she said. “I… I wasn't ever on the field to win, I was only trying to get some time away from Shadow Weaver.” 

The servants came out with puddings and tarts for dessert and they finished the meal together, laughing about some of their funny stories from the war. 

“Hey, why did you leave that book on my bed?” The woman shifted, looking down. 

“Oh um…” Adora got nervous. “You said that you grew up with Shadow Weaver… so I figured that you had never heard of Cinderella.” 

“Yea. The story was okay. I got through it pretty quickly, but it wasn’t great.” 

She tilted her head, “Why didn’t you like it?” 

Blue and yellow eyes rolled. “Cinderella didn’t deserve the prince, even though he might as well have been a lamp for how much personality he had. She should’ve gotten out of that situation by herself. It’s a pretty sexist story, assuming that a woman’s problems are all solved by marrying a rich man.” 

Adora smiled. “I used to think that too. My parents told me that story when I was little and I hated it. I hated Cinderella. And then I grew up.” 

It was Catra’s turn to get curious. “What do you mean?” 

“It wasn’t ever about the prince. It was a story about recovering from an abusive situation. She needed to ask someone she trusted to help her, and to get to a place that she knew she was safe. The fairy godmother and the prince were all metaphors… Your viewpoint isn't all too different from how abused people see themselves. That they got themselves into the problem and should get out of it by themselves and that they’re not worth help. I was hoping that maybe that part of the story might resonate with you…” Adora smiled gently and wanted to reach out for the magicat’s hand, but thought that maybe this wasn’t the time. 

They were silent for a long time. Catra was the first to stand. “Your room or mine?” 

Adora blushed. “Excuse me?” 

“For the love of god you might as well just make red your permanent color if you’re going to continue to get embarrassed at every sexual implication. I’m your wife. Do you not want to sleep with me?” 

“Do you mean actually sleep or ‘sleep’?” 

“Actually rest together.” 

“Oh… Okay, yes. We can do that.” 

“So your room or mine, Princess?” 

Adora smiled. “Well your nest is in your room, so wouldn’t you rather be there?” 

The cat stroked her ear tufts. “I guess. I don’t really mind either way.” 

Adora grabbed her hand and started leading them out to Catra’s room. The nest was just like it was before they had dinner. Adora undid the back of her dress and took it off, carefully placing it in Catra’s closet to keep it from wrinkling. 

Catra was struggling to undo the front of her dress. Her claws seemed to be out and she was trying to be careful not to rip the fragile ribbon. 

“Do you need some help? Why aren’t your claws retracting?” 

“Something about heat makes it hard to retract them. I don’t know why but it’s inconvenient. Scorpia sent a servant woman to come help me get in the dress. I could get out on my own but the dress is so… pretty. I don't want to ruin it.” She bit back, 'like I ruin everything.' This wasn't the moment to be self-deprecating. 

Adora took the ties in her hands, inhaling the sweet smell. Her hands got distracted, going to the slit on the side of her dress and stroking her hip bone. Catra shivered and she was brought back to the world, remembering that she was trying to get the dress off. 

Once they were undressed, Catra wiggled her way into the center of the nest, already breathing deeply, her eyelashes fluttering. Adora curled up around her form, wrapping her hands around her waist.

They fell asleep together, just like that, curled up around one another.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I all of a sudden got very unhappy with what I wrote, but after talking it out, I think that this is probably the best thing that I can do that I also *want* to do. This chapter is short but the next one will be up asap as I try to rework it into the new frame.

“Adora!!!” 

She woke up to a screech, the nest walls closest to the window were ruined, the blankets and pillows torn to shreds. Catra was clawing the carpet as a figure was dragging her out the window by her ankle. Adora shook her head awake and ran to the window, but the figure ripped her wife up and they plummeted out the window. She was too late. Adora woke up only soon enough to see Catra’s face, glistening with tears, being taken by a figure cloaked in white. 

Adora ran out to her room, yelling for Scorpia and the others, and grabbing her armor. Soon, the princesses were at her door, all groggy. 

“What’s going on here?” 

“Yea, why did you wake us up?” 

“They took Catra!” 

Scorpia and the princesses woke up fully, making sounds of disbelief. 

“We… we have to go now!!! We have to save her! They’re already getting away!” Adora tried to dress in her armor while they were talking. She had her breastplate on and adjusted before everyone shifted. 

“The Horde soldier? The one that tried to kill all of us?” 

“Does she even deserve to be saved?” 

“Why would we risk our necks to save someone who doesn’t even like us?”

“This could ruin our plans! We could get hurt!” 

Adora looked in their eyes. “Look. I know you don’t trust Catra. I don’t really either.” But she was truly beginning to… “But what we do here says more about us than it does about her. Do we want to be the kind of princesses that do nothing when people need our help? Do we want to live in a world where making mistakes justifies leaving people to die? We’ve all made mistakes. Maybe Catra has made more than all of us. But she doesn’t deserve death or torture.” 

Everyone nodded at that and ran to go get their armor and weapons. Adora adjusted her armor to fit her and leave her fully covered. She reached for her sword… that wasn’t there. She sighed and ran to the armory. 

“Entrapta! I need a sword!” 

The purple haired princess looked up from her work and saw Adora in her armor. 

“Oooohhhh! I have just the thing!” Entrapta rummaged through her lab, tossing parts everywhere until she found an iron sword. 

“This one was formulated to be similar to the one you broke! Similar length and weight!” She handed the weapon to Adora and watched as she gripped it, nodded and ran back out the door.   
“Thank you Entrapta! I’ll make you a bunch of tiny food as thanks!” 

Entrapta squealed and went back to working. 

When Adora got to the front door, the princess squad was waiting for her. She ran straight past them. 

“No time to lose! Just follow them!” Adora went out to the Catra’s outside window and looked for any clues to her captor. She found tatters of white fabric and glowing green slime on one of the thorn bushes. She smiled. “Follow this green stuff! The person who took her was wearing a white cloak. This will definitely take us to her.” 

The seven of them ran away from the castle, scattered as they looked for clues. Whenever someone found one, they would congregate and scatter again, looking for the next. 

Eventually, they made it to a dead end. There was a brick wall in front of them, green slime covering a patch. Everyone looked around the area for the next clue, but nothing turned up. 

Adora sighed. “Where could they have gone?” She pressed her back against the wall, her armor clashing against it, intending to slide down to the forest ground. Instead, she flew backwards, hitting her head on an opposite wall in a dark corridor. 

“Adora! Adora where did you go?” 

“Ow… I pressed against the wall! Uhm… Maybe there’s a secret switch on one of the bricks?” Adora called through the wall. 

Before she could look around anymore, Scorpia fell straight on top of her, and all the other princesses landed around her. 

“Whoops! Sorry boss!” Scorpia scrambled to get off of the princess. 

“It’s okay Scorpia.” 

“What is this place?” Glimmer looked around, and lit a ball of sparkles in her hands, illuminating the underground hall they were in. 

Adora placed her hand on the wall. “Looks like… First One’s catacombs! Maybe there are ruins connected to it!” 

“Or maybe it's a trap?” Bow suggested, looking around nervously. 

“But this looks like the First One’s language! It has to be here. Here Sword!” Adora whistled. She ran to the left, the rest of the princesses crying out for her to stay. 

“Ugh, did she really ignore us?” Mermista groaned. 

“Unfortunately, she does that a lot.” Glimmer shrugged. “Adora!!! What about Catra!” 

No one heard a response, so they all ran in her direction, fearing the worst. 

But they saw that Adora had come to a room glowing with large crystals that went from floor to ceiling. She was poking around, looking for the sword. The others joined her, but they all turned up empty handed. 

“It's not here… Let’s just go look for Catra. I’m sure I’ll be able to take out her captors with just this…” Adora started to move forward, her eyes glued on the floor. Everyone nervously followed. 

When they were back to where they started, they found some more green slime, although it was much fainter. Adora followed, determination in her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

They reached another fork in the catacombs. Choosing left, it starts to get colder and the walls get brighter. Glimmer eventually drops her hands and the magical light she was holding. The princesses all got quiet as they heard chanting. 

“All beings must suffer to become pure…” Over and over again. 

Everyone shuddered, but moved forward until they came to a bright white room. The center was bright with a glowing wall, but there was a straight path to the center, a huge drop on either edge. 

“Welcome… Adora.” A tall figure in white with long tubes as hair turned around, gesturing for the blonde princess to step forward. 

“Who are you?” Adora couldn’t figure out what she was looking at. There were so many bright blinking lights and the walls were covered in people who looked similar, almost clones. 

He blinked his two of his eyes, the other two on the side of his face remaining motionless. “I am the one they call Horde Prime. If you come to me, I will give you what you desire.” 

The princesses shook their heads and blocked Adora from following.

“You aren’t going.” 

“This is a trap!” 

“Adora, you seriously aren’t stupid enough to walk right into his hands.” 

“Guys, does it really look like we have a choice? He has Catra…” Adora looked down and pushed past Scorpia and Bow.

Adora walked up to Horde Prime, trying to ignore the screens. He must have had access to the First One’s technology that Entrapta was trying to figure out. She would be so upset that she wasn’t here right now. 

“Where’s Catra?” Adora shouted. 

The alien smirked. “Come out here, child.” 

Two identical aliens that looked exactly like Hordak walked through, holding a figure cloaked in white. She dropped her hood, her hair chopped short like a man’s. She smiled.

“Hello, Adora.” Catra’s voice sounded uncharacteristically calm. Her eyes glowed an unnatural green. 

Adora panicked. “Let her go! What are you doing to her?” 

“Horde Prime gave me peace.” She smiled passively. Horde Prime nodded in approval. 

“I’ve only taken away all of the pain our poor sister had. I have brought her into the light. But, if you want her to continue to suffer, I will give you Catra in exchange for my old enemy. She-Ra.” 

She gritted her teeth. “Even if I could, I would never give you She-Ra!” 

Horde Prime looked aloof. “Ah... I’ll leave you and Catra to catch up then.” Walls rose around the Princess Squad, keeping them away from the one on one fight between the two women. 

“Adora! Please be careful!” Perfuma cried.

The blonde princess nodded and screamed, crumpling down to the ground. Catra had slipped behind her, getting her claws in the cracks in her armor and digging in. 

Her breath shook, “Catra! Please… I don’t want to fight you!” 

“You don’t have to fight. We are okay. We are with Prime now.” Catra held Adora, her claw caressing her jaw. 

“You have to fight this Catra! This isn’t you…” She grabbed a hold of Catra and flipped her over. Catra landed on the floor with a spark of green. She struggled to stand, laughing. 

“I don’t want to be her anymore. I was in pain, suffering with the hatred I had. But Horde Prime set me free, forgiving me for all the damage I caused, for all the people I hurt. He will set us all free. He will create a universe without pain, without suffering. Come with me, Adora. You’ll find peace here too.” Catra smiled softly. 

Adora growled and tacked the cat, pinning her down. Her updo came undone. “I am not giving up on you! You’re coming home with me.” 

Heterochromatic eyes broke out from the green for a split second, “R-really?” They were green again, and a sickening crack sounded from her body as she wriggled out of Adora’s grasp. 

“You can’t stop us. You can’t stop him. It… it is destiny.” Catra collapsed in a spark of green. A different voice started coming through her mouth. 

“Some creatures are just destined for destruction. Your Catra is obviously one of them. Maybe she can serve one last purpose.” 

Catra walked to the edge of the platform, her eyes finally freed from the green. She panted… “Please… you didn’t have to come for me. Shadow Weaver forced you into this. Let me go. I’ll never be a burden to you again…. I’m so sorry Adora.” She fell, green light surrounding her. 

Adora looked over at her team, just now hearing their screams for her to leave Catra be and come to them. She looked over the edge and jumped. It was never a question. She would always follow Catra. The princesses screamed louder behind her and she distinctly heard Mermista groan. 

When her eyes finally fluttered open, she saw Catra lying beside her, body bent in unnatural positions. Tears welled up, and she took her wife in her arms, shaking her. 

“Catra! ...Catra! ...Wake up!” When there was no response, Adora cried into the other woman’s chest. 

Hordak clones surrounded them both. “Are you ready to come quietly?” 

Adora rose, armor clanking, with Catra in her arms. She was silent as blue light glowed around them. She felt the familiar She-Ra spirit rise within her and smiled. 

It’s nice to have you back… Can we get her home safe? 

She felt the spirit nod. Her armor changed. A sword materialized. The clones were on the ground. She leaped up to the platform. Horde Prime was watching as the clones were trying to take the Princesses. 

The alien was almost successful in hiding the panic in his eyes. “Well if it isn’t my oldest enemy. She-Ra. 

Adora didn’t speak. She threw Catra over her shoulder and ran her sword straight through him, not leaving him to utter another word. She did the same to all of the clones around them and then shattered the barrier that kept the princess squad contained. 

“I don’t understand any of this, let’s get out of here.” Perfuma gulped. The princesses agreed and they ran back out the way they came, the footsteps of many just behind them. 

-***- 

Catra woke up in Adora’s bed. She knew it was Adora’s because of the smell. She refused to open up her eyes, knowing it would be bright. She wanted to shift positions, but was unable to move her leg. 

Panicking, Catra’s eyes shot open, hyperventilating. Adora’s hands pushed her down gently. 

“Catra… shh… You’re home. You’re safe.” Adora’s hands stroked the side of Catra’s face. 

“What… What happened to me?!” 

“You… You fell off of the platform. Entrapta said something about multiple broken bones and other words I wasn’t really familiar with. All I know is that you can’t walk without help and you shouldn’t be moving or doing any kind of strenuous activity.” 

Catra looked at Adora, and saw no wounds. “What happened to Horde Prime?” She said slowly. 

Adora looked down at Catra. “I ran him through with She-Ra’s sword. But Entrapta convinced us to go back with her and we found Prime again. Entrapta figured out a way to unlock you from whatever they had you connected to and we managed to kill Prime and most of the other clones. Hordak and Wrong Hordak both decided to join us for good. So, we’re finally safe.” 

“So… She-Ra’s back?” 

“Yes! I’m so happy about it, although I’m still getting the hang of summoning her.” Adora looked thoughtful and bit her lip in just that way that drove Catra crazy. 

Her yellow-blue eyes finally managed to focus her wife’s. Adora looked... like she cared? Catra looked away, her body stiff. “I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have come for me…” 

Adora kissed Catra. All of a sudden, Adora didn’t smell like steak, or the woods, or fire. She smelled like home. She smelled like their dinner, where they finally connected. She smelled like love. She smelled like her mate. Catra reached up with the one hand that wasn’t aching or on fire to hold her face to her lips. 

“Catra. Don’t you see? I love you!” Adora smiled softly. “I didn’t come to save you because of the union, or for the sex. I really fell for you.” She giggled a little.

Catra laughed weakly. “You really did fall.” 

They laughed together. Adora brought her forehead down to kiss hers and they rested like that together for a while. 

Catra finally responded. “I… I love you too… I have for a while, even when I saw you on the battlefield. I thought you were hot. I was the one who volunteered to be your wife. Shadow Weaver encouraged me to be the one too, but I mostly chose it so no one else would get you.” 

The blonde princess pulled back a little. “I know you think I’m stupid and oblivious. And I’m not denying that… but I started to fall for you after I saw the real you. I didn’t want to admit it to myself, but by the time I gave you Cinderella, I knew that you were the one, somewhere. I wanted to hopefully give you more confidence and help you get over what Shadow Weaver did to you.” 

Catra chuckled nervously. “Wha… What? You were talking about me?” 

There was a shrug. “I figured that Shadow Weaver wasn’t necessarily the nicest to you, but I didn’t want to assume. I thought you might be able to connect to Cinderella… Realize that it wouldn’t be so awful to ask for help… And then maybe even trust me to be your prince charming?” Her smile turned smug. 

Catra howled. “You are such an idiot if you think I would ever compare you to that emotionless man that couldn’t ever pass for a human even if he tried?” 

“It’s a METAPHOR.” They laughed again. 

“You are a much better Princess Charming than anyone ever could be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shit at writing endings, so this is the best it's going to get. A smutty epilouge is coming soon so stay tuned


	12. Chapter 12

“Okay Catra! Your leg seems to have healed enough for you to walk on your own!” Entrapta finished taking off the splint. Her fur breathed in the first fresh air it had in months. 

Catra wanted to be nice. Entrapta had really helped. But it was insufferable to have those splints on and having to depend on everyone else. She knew it wasn’t Entrapta’s fault. 

“Yea… Thanks… Nerd.” So much for trying to be nice. 

But Entrapta didn’t look hurt. She just smiled and turned to Adora. “It’s almost your rutting time again! Do you want a-” 

Adora cut Entrapta off, blushing. “No, I think I’m good for this time. I’ll let you know when I need one again.” 

She nodded in understanding and sat down on her hair, the two large strands walking her out the door. “Make sure to take care of yourself Catra! Byeeee!” 

Catra growled. “Rutting time?” 

“Yea,” she laughed nervously. “Why? Are you going into heat again?” 

The magicat nodded. “Does this mean we’re…” 

“Mates? Probably. Do you have a problem with that, kitty?” Adora smiled smug again. Her confidence had risen in the act of killing Horde Prime and in the months that Catra was reliant on her. 

Catra growled again, low and deep. She wasn’t as agile as she used to be, but Adora indulged her, helping Catra to pin her down to the bed. 

“I don’t mind, princess. But you’re mine.” 

“I’m yours.” Adora stated. 

Those words were magic, lighting a fire in her belly. Heat pooled in Catra and she moaned softly, feeling Adora’s strong, muscular frame under her. 

“The first thing you want to do without that splint on is me?” 

“Yea, sounds about right.” 

The blonde princess grabbed her own dress. Catra slid off nervously as she took off her dress too. “Are you sure you don’t want me on top? You must still be sore.” 

Catra paused and reluctantly nodded. Her leg was still stiff as rock. She laid down and Adora swung her leg over, sitting on top of her hips. 

Adora took her time touching Catra, running her fingertips lightly over her chest. The magicat gasped softly and closed her eyes, enjoying her mate’s touch. She reached down, recreating the same feathery touch on the blonde’s biceps. When Adora’s hands got to her hips, the princess shifted back, starting to touch her legs and calves. 

“You can come back to that later, something else needs your attention right now.” Catra tried to reach down to grab the blonde hair and pull her face to her core. 

“Impatient much?” Adora smirked and played with the fur in between the magicat’s legs, lighting her fire again. 

Catra groaned with urgency, and more of her thighs became slick. A knee started to spread her legs and a warm mouth touched her sternum, teasing her breasts. Eventually, Adora’s tongue slid over her nipple and the magicat arched her back, digging her claws in the sheets beside her, panting. Their eyes connected and Catra wanted to wipe that smirk off of the blonde’s face. 

She reached down to grasp Adora’s womanhood but another hand interrupted her. 

“Not quite yet, kitty. Just a little bit longer and you’ll get it, I promise.” 

She wanted to say something, to protest, to beg. But lips met lips and the world disappeared, leaving beating hearts and sweaty bodies. A warm hand circled her clit and Catra gasped into Adora’s mouth. She rocked her hips into her hand. Her brain was unable to formulate any language to beg, but her body did enough to communicate to Adora what she wanted- no, needed. 

The blonde princesses heard her, and got comfortable on top of her body. Taking the head of her dick, she ran it across the length of Catra’s slit. A sigh in her ear made her impulses go wild and she shoved the entirety of her length into the center. 

Adora watched Catra’s face wince, but the expressions descended into bliss. It wouldn’t last long, but Adora tried to stay still for a moment, letting her body adjust to the large phallus inside of her. 

She felt Catra become impatient, so she slowly thrusted into her. The magicat wrapped her arms around Adora’s back and dug her claws into the skin, careful not to sink deep into the muscle. Adora moaned, and her cock twitched inside of Catra. Her thrusts came faster as she watched Catra near her climax, face flushed red in pleasure. Their mouths seemed to become magnets to each other’s bodies. Their teeth sunk into each other’s necks, finally claiming each other in mating marks. 

Being bitten into, being claimed by Catra, sent Adora over the edge and she came. She tried not to put her whole body weight onto the fragile magicat, but Catra wrapped her legs around the stronger woman’s waist, dragging her down.

Eventually, they laid together side by side, smiling blissfully. 

The two women smiled at each other, finally being bonded mates and feeling more connected to each other than they ever thought possible. 

“A year ago… We were enemies.” Adora held Catra close. 

“Would you do it differently if you could? Stay enemies?” The magicat mumbled into her chest.

“Never… I love this too much. I love you too much to do it differently.” 

“I… I feel the same… I’m…” She tossed the words around in her mouth for a moment, realizing that she’s never said this word before. “Thankful. For you.” 

Adora smiled at her. “That’s so embarrassing for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I'm not great at endings. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for coming on this short journey with me. It was so fun writing it and seeing how many people actually liked it. I'm so grateful for ya'll.   
> If you want to read anything specific by me, leave a comment. I want to write more, but I'm not sure what I wanna do next, so any ideas of what you want to read would be amazing. Leave some constructive criticism if you want too bc Lord knows that I could definitely get better.   
> Stay safe!


End file.
